Fashion accessories allow for personalizing a user's “look.” Lockets have been used to hold items such as pictures in a wearable container.
According to a first embodiment of the present disclosure, a locket is provided including a cap and a base. The cap includes a cylindrical wall portion; a top portion combining with the cylindrical portion to define an internal cap aperture, the internal aperture having internal threads defined therein; and a decorative element protruding from the top portion in a direction opposite of the cylindrical wall portion. The base includes a bottom and a cylindrical wall, the cylindrical wall defining an internal base aperture. The base further including outwardly protruding threads operable to selectively engage threads of the cap such that rotational motion of the cap or base causes engagement and disengagement of the cap and the base. The base further including a track including upper and lower annular elements, the track sized and shaped to receive at least a portion of a coupler therein.
According to another embodiment of the present disclosure, a sleeve is provided including a body having a cylindrical wall defining an upwardly open aperture sized and shaped to receive and secure a cap therein that is sized and shaped to be received on an industry standard two-liter bottle, the body including a bottom coupled to the cylindrical wall; and a coupler attached to the bottom of the body.
According to another embodiment of the present disclosure, a plastic cap including; a cylindrical wall portion; a top portion combining with the cylindrical portion to define an internal cap aperture, the internal aperture having internal threads defined therein, the threads sized and shaped to be compatible with industry standard threads on a 20 oz/1-liter/2-liter bottle ; and a decorative element protruding from the top portion in a direction opposite of the cylindrical wall portion.